Organic light emitting diode (abbreviated as “OLED”) displays have been widely used in various electronic devices including electronic products such as computers, mobile phones, etc., due to their advantages such as self-luminescence, light weight and small thickness, low power consumption, high contrast, high color gamut, and capability of flexible display.
A display panel in an OLED display apparatus mainly relies on OLED devices to emit light so as to achieve normal image display. However, due to differences in fabrication process and differences in characteristics of the OLED devices themselves, the OLED devices at difference positions of the display apparatus may have different luminous efficiencies, and thus, non-uniformity in light emission from the display apparatus is likely to occur.